Mi luz en la oscuridad
by butterfly hime
Summary: Mundos creados por la mente del hombre, existen y viven dentro de uno, en una suma tristeza esos mundos te pueden absorber o simplemente encerrarse por voluntad propia y si alguien no llega a salvar a esa persona se queda en un sueño eterno... ¿Ella podra
1. crisis

HOLAA! A TODOS BUENO ESTA HISTORIA LA HIZE HACE TIEMPO Y LA UQIERO ADAPTAR A LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA..ESPERO Q LES GUSTE!

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_**I tried to kill the pain**_

_(Yo traté de matar el dolor)  
**But only brought more**_

_(Pero solo traje mas)  
**I lay dying**_

_(Estoy muriendo)  
**And I´m pouring crimson regret and betrayal**_

_(Y estoy vertiendo pesar carmesí y traición_)

Mundos creados por la mente del hombre, existen y viven dentro de uno, en una suma tristeza esos mundos te pueden absorber o simplemente encerrarse por voluntad propia y si alguien no llega a salvar a esa persona se queda en un sueño eterno...

Hay abuelito. !-y quien lo dice hay pruebas – dice una niña de unos 7 años

Eso se dice, se cuenta pero todavía no he terminado calma calma... ese alguien debe ser muy especial dicen haberlo visto pasar por una luz pero nada esta comprobado aun ten cuidado pequeña nunca te dejes encerrar en tu mundo. Pero bueno y es tarde mejor vamos a dormir..-le dice el abuelo a su nieta

No, no, no QUIERO! –dice la niña

Vamos pequeñita ya estoy grande y tu y yo necesitamos dormir y es muy tarde

Mm bueno pero no mas un ratito mas, quiero, quiero que me digas cuales son mis... LUNARES... !

Se llama la constelación de Orión Kagome.. Esta bien pero después a dormir..

_**I´m dying, praying, bleeding and screaming**_

_(Yo estoy muriendo, rezando, sangrando y gritando)**  
Am I too lost to be saved?**_

_(¿Estoy tan perdida para ser salvada?)  
**Am I too lost?**_

_(¿Estoy demasiado perdida?)_

Kagome dormía entonces oye una sirena y ruido en su casa..sales de su cuarto y ve como se llevan a su abuelito.

NOOOO! No se lleven a mi abuelito – dice con desesperación una joven – no puede ser otra vez – una chica de unos 19 o 20 años se levanta de su cama, esta en su cuarto oscuro solo una lámpara de color rosa ilumina en un rincón, al parecer empieza a llorar, saca de su cajon una pequeñas tijeras, esta era su séptima noche de crisis, ella era una joven normal como cualquiera al estar en la universidad tenia ojeras pero algo q un buen maquillaje no ocultara lo único

_**Do you remember me?**_

_(¿Me recuerdas?)  
**Lost for so long**_

_(Perdida hace tanto)  
**Will you be on the other side**_

_(¿Estarás en el otro lado?)  
**or will you forget me?**_

_(¿O me olvidarás?)_

curioso era que llevaba muchas pulsera en su muñeca izquierda, el porque? Era simple guardaba todo lo que no podía decir lo que se guardaba y no se permitía. Esa noche no seria lo mismo todo iba a cambiar.

Ella había salido a su balcón solo la lámpara al fondo iluminaba su camino y las luces neon de la ciudad la hacían relajarse, su largo cabello negro y suelto jugaba con el viento, tenia frió ya que tenia puesto solo un TOP y unos boomers, lloraba pero poco a poco se fue apagando todo el sentimiento después su entorno, ya no sentía frió, no sentía el cuerpo pero sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza y espalda, no podía respirar pero no había mas dolor, se había caído se estaba desangrando, esa noche la crisis fue demasiado fuerte.

tenias razón abuelito...

-Kagomeee!

**_My wounds cry for the grave_**

_(Mis heridas gritan por el sepulcro)**  
My soul cries for deliverance**_

_(Mi alma llora por rescate)  
**Will I be denied Christ?**_

_(¿Seré negada a Cristo?)  
**Tourniquet**_

_(Torniquete)  
**My suicide**_

_(Mi suicidio)_


	2. 25 de noviembre

HOLA! A TODOS AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTI ESPERO Q LES GUSTE..

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO SON MIOS SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_(Cuando te miro a los ojos)  
**I can see a love restrained.**_

_(Puedo ver un amor contenido)  
**But darling, when I hold you,**_

_(Pero querida, cuando te abrazo)  
**Don't you know I feel the same?**_

_(¿No sabes que siento lo mismo?)_

KAGOME, KAGOME! – un joven de cabello negro largo y alborotado con unos ojos tan dorados como el oro de misma edad de Kagome entraba al cuarto de ella, su platica por messenger lo había dejado inquieto él era el único que conocía las crisis de ella y esta ves no se quedo tranquilo llamo a su teléfono, el celular pero nunca nadie los hasta su departamento y lo abrió, entro y la busco no lograba verla, decidió ir al balcón de su cuarto y la escena que encontró no era la mejor, ahí estaba en un charco enorme de sangre vio q su brazo tenia varias cortadas pero las graves eran las de su muñeca, ella no le contestaba..

" Mundos creados por la mente del hombre, existen y viven dentro de uno"

Kagome..

Abrió los ojos, no veía nada tenia miedo mucho miedo mariposas estaban alrededor de su cuerpo cuidándola, su brazo estaba sangrando y las lagrimas brotaron sin que nada las pudiera parar..

_**Do you need some time... on your own?**_

_(¿Necesitas algo de tiempo... para ti?)**  
****Do you need some time... all alone?**_

_(¿Necesitas algo de tiempo... totalmente sola?)**  
****Everybody needs some time... on their own.**_

_(Todos necesitan algo de tiempo... para estar solos.)  
**Don't you know you need some time... all alone?**_

_(¿No sabes que necesitas algo de tiempo... totalmente sola?)_

Inuyasha estaba junto a ella, dentro de la ambulancia, le decía q todo iba a estar bien, estaba en shock tenia miedo que le pudiera pasar algo, los tonos rojos de la sirena jugaban en sus ojos. , Cuando empieza a recordar esa tarde de noviembre...

-no mama...si ya encontré habitación, si todo esta bien, si ya sé que no debo comer..Aja si mi alergia, aja.. Ok te quiero bye- un joven cuelga y cuando decide caminar choca con una chica.

OH perdón, perdón no me fije, toma mi mano – le dice el joven, a una chica que iba muy distraída.

Ashh..! Me dolió ¡! – le toma la mano al joven, al estar ya de pie lo ve a la cara y... lo reconoce – Inu... Inuyasha ... INUYASHA ¡!- lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Ehh.. te conozco ¿- la joven frunce el ceño se pone muy roja y hace cara de puchero- jajaja, no te creas, Kagome cuando me voy a olvidar de ti, veo que has "crecido" mucho...

_**I know it's hard to keep an open heart**_

_(Sé que es difícil mantener un corazón abierto)  
**When even friends seem out to harm you.**_

_(Cuando incluso los amigos parecen querer dañarte.)  
**But if you could heal a broken heart**_

_(Pero si pudieras curar un corazón roto)  
**Wouldn't time be out to charm you?**_

_(¿El tiempo no estaría allí para hechizarte?)_

La tarde se la pasaron platicando y recordando de cómo se conocieron ese día era 25 de noviembre... de eso ya había paso un año de cuando se volvieron a encontrar.

Ahora no era una escena bonita lo que veía si no que ella se estaba desvaneciendo a su lado, la joven con muchas energías, enojona y feliz que conoció ya no era, la estaba perdiendo.

_**And when your fears subside**_

_(Y cuando tus temores se calmen)  
**And shadows still remain,**_

_(Y cuando tus temores se calmen)  
**I know that you can love me,**_

_(Y cuando tus temores se calmen)_

_**When there's no one left to blame.**_

_(Cuando no queda nadie a quien culpar.)  
**So never mind the darkness,**_

_(Así que no te preocupes por la oscuridad,)  
**We still can find a way.**_

_(Aún podemos encontrar un camino.)  
**'Cause nothing lasts forever,**_

_(Porque nada dura para siempre)  
**Even cold November rain.**_

_(Incluso la fría lluvia de noviembre.)_

Señor, señor – una enfermera trataba de tomar sus datos, él estaba perdido viendo como se la llevaban por aquel pasillo tan blanco que creía que realmente la iba perder.

-Señor, es familiar de ella?

-No, pero ella esta sola, soy su mejor amigo

-bueno pase a recepción a llenar los datos de la paciente.

-si...

Pasaron las horas y el ya no podía esperar quería saber que había sucedido quería decirle que lo había hecho era algo tonto, que ella ya sabia lo que hacia, pero no quería que esto volviera a suceder, que fuera más humilde y no egoísta al estar preocupando a las personas, pero realmente quería decirle eso..?

Algún familiar de la paciente Higurashi.

_**Don't you think that you need somebody?**_

_(¿No crees que necesitas a alguien?)  
**Don't you think that you need someone?**_

_(¿No crees que necesitas a alguien?)  
**Everybody needs somebody.**_

_(Todos necesitan a alguien.)  
**You're not the only one.**_

_(Tú no eres la única.)  
**You're not the only one.**_

_(Tú no eres la única.)_

Bueno aquí les deje mi Segundo capitulo..Me dijeron q pusiera el nombre de la canción anterior se llama "tourniquet" de evanscenses, sé q se va a preguntar q por q pasa todo esto espérense van a ver q es lo q realmente paso..la song de este capitulo se llama " november rain " de guns n' roses


	3. La gravedad del Amor

HOLA! THANKS..POR LOS REVIEWS Y SI SÉ Q ESTA TRISTE PERO COMO DICEN DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA LA CALMA ASI Q NO SE DESESPEREN TODAVÍA FALTA VER..LOS POR QUE?...BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTI

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

**_"O Fortuna_**

_(" o fortuna)  
**velut Luna"**_

_(como luna")_

_**Turn around and smell what you don't see**_

_(Gira a tu alrededor y huele lo que no ves)  
**Close your eyes...it is so clear**_

_(Cierra tus ojos...está tan claro)_

Eso fue lo único que lo pudo sacar de sus pensamientos, algo recorrió su espalda hasta que una presión en el pecho lo hizo sacar la fuerza necesaria para hablar.

Yoo!

Buenas noches, soy el doctor Mioga, usted es pariente de la señorita Higurashi.

Soy su mejor amigo su familia esta fuera y no sé dónde localizarla

Esta bien, la señorita esta estable y esta despierta mas...

Mas que doctor

No quiere hablar con ninguna enfermera ni conmigo para pedirle datos así que la tendremos dos días en observación ya que tiene principios de anemia, y en sus análisis las plaquetas las trae muy altas así que le seguiremos haciendo examenes

Puedo verla

Por supuesto espero que con usted si quiera hablar le ara mucho bien

Muchas gracias doctor

**_Here's the Mirror, behind there is a Screen_**

_(Aquí está el espejo, detrás hay una pantalla)  
**On both ways you can get in**_

_(Por ambos lados puedes entrar)  
**Don't think twice before you listen to your heart**_

_(No lo pienses dos veces, antes escucha tu corazón)  
**Follow the trace for a new start**_

_(Sigue el rastro por un nuevo comienzo)_

212... Kagome eres una tonta

Entro y vio como ella estaba conectada a varios aparatos, se dio cuenta que estaba viendo hacia la ventana ..

tengo miedo, estoy sola, tengo una tristeza muy profunda ...Ayúdame...por favor...

No, no soy mala

No soy ninguna inútil

Nooooooooo! Ayúdame por favor, tengo miedo

_**What you need and everything you'll feel**_

_(Lo que necesitas y todo lo que sentirás)  
**Is just a question of the deal**_

_(Es solo cuestión del trato)  
**In the eye of storm you´ll see a lonely dove**_

_(En el ojo de la tormenta verás una paloma solitaria)  
**The experience of survival is the key**_

_(La experiencia de la supervivencia es la llave)  
**To the GRAVITY OF LOVE.**_

_(Hacia LA GRAVEDAD DEL AMOR)_

Él llega hasta un lado de la cama y le dijo- Kagome estoy enojado contigo ni creas que dándome una sonrisa ni haciendo que me ponga rojo vas a lograr que me contente, pero ella solo se voltea y sin la más mínima expresión de tristeza en la cara, sus ojos empezaron a llorar, no emitía sonido..no hacia ninguna expresión.

Que te pasa Kagome!

Así pasaron los días y no reaccionaba su cuerpo se debilitaba le tuvieron que hacer una traqueotomía, no quería comer no tenia ninguna reacción, se estaba dejando morir.

Inuyasha le decoro su cuarto con cosas que a ella le gustaban, no soportaba lo que la estaba pasando así que decidió ir al departamento de Kagome, quería saber algo que le dijera que le estaba pasando que había pasado esa noche?.

**_Try to think about it_**

_(Intenta pensar en ello)  
**That's the chance to live your life and discover**_

_(Es la oportunidad de vivir tu vida y descubrir)  
**What it is, what's the GRAVITY OF LOVE.**_

_(Qué es, qué es LA GRAVEDAD DEL AMOR)_

Entro al departamento busco en la sala en el baño en la cocina en su cuarto no había nada que le dijera que paso? Entonces paso al balcón donde la encontró se recargo en el barandal estaba anocheciendo el aire empezó a correr y oyó el movimiento de hojas, volteo hacia abajo y ahí estaban las tijeras junto a unas libretas, se bufo de donde ella deja las cosas. Esa noche regreso a su cuarto en la universidad y empezó a leer.

25/nov/04

Hoy fue un día maravilloso D vi de nuevo a una personita que tenia mucho tiempo de no ver su nombre es Inu. Han pasado tres años desde que nos dejamos de ver, ha cambiado muchísimo, te confieso algo se ve muy interesante.

Hoy es de noche no puedo dejar que mi pasado me persiga son las 4 de la mañana esa pesadilla otra vez esta aquí..Esa voz..hoy volví a ser mala conmigo...

Kagome

**_Look around just people, can you hear their voice_**

_(Solo ves gente alrededor, puedes oir sus voces)  
**Find the one who'll guide you**_

_(Encuentra al único que te guiará)  
**To the limits of your choice**_

_(Hacia los límites de tu elección)  
**But if you're in the eye of the storm**_

_(Pero si estás en el ojo de la tormenta)  
**Just think of the lonely dove**_

_(Piensa solo en la paloma solitaria)  
**The experience of survival is the key**_

_(La experiencia de la supervivencia es la llave)  
**To the GRAVITY OF LOVE.**_

_(Hacia LA GRAVEDAD DEL AMOR.)_

YA SÉ Q VAN A DECIR DEMASIA TRISTEZA..Y TODAVÍA FALTA CREO Q ALGUIEN NECESITARA AYUDA PARA ENCONTRAR LA RAZON..

K es lo q nos empuja a hacer cosas q realmente no queremos, como podemos evadir los problemas, tener acaso una mascara..? Eso no es cansado?...

Bueno espero q les haya gustado..)..La song se llama gravity of love de enigma..


	4. En los brazos de un Ángel

HOLAAA AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTII!

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_**Spend all your time waiting**_

_(Pasas todo tu tiempo esperando)  
**For that second chance**_

_(Por esa segunda oportunidad)  
**For a break that would make it okay**_

_(Por un comienzo que lo haría bien)  
**There's always one reason**_

_(Siempre hay una razón)  
**To feel not good enough**_

_(Para no sentirse lo suficientemente bien)  
**And it's hard at the end of the day**_

_(Y es duro al final del día)  
**I need some distraction**_

_(Necesito alguna distracción)  
**Oh beautiful release**_

_(Oh, hermoso descargo)_

Kagome

Kagome...estoy aquí crees que no te recuerdo... no estas sola no tengas miedo, estás entre mis brazos ahora..

Quién eres?...tu no me vas a dejar verdad?

no –

Abrázame

No llores mas

Inuyasha estaba impresionado de la verdadera cara de Kagome él creía que todo estaba bien en su vida que era feliz como ella decía pero la noche y la soledad no eran sus mejores amigas.

Eran las 4 de la mañana y el se había quedado dormido y empezó a soñar...

Dónde estoy? no me puedo mover, estoy cayendo

Entre tanta oscuridad pudo ver a lo lejos a otra persona que al igual que él estaba cayendo solo que ella estaba rodeada de luz eran unas mariposas las que ocasionaban eso, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando y se abrazaba como si tuviera miedo.

_**Memory seeps from my veins**_

_(Las memorias se escurren por mis venas)  
**Let me be empty**_

_(Déjame descargar)  
**And weightless and maybe**_

_(Y más liviana tal vez)  
**I'll find some peace tonight**_

_(Encuentre algo de paz esta noche)_

... Kagome...

Vio otra luz que se acercaba pasaba a su lado, eran alas las que veía? ..era un ángel que abrazo a Kagome y ella se aferró de el, la oscuridad era absorbida por la luz de ese personaje, ahora estaban en un jardín hermosísimo, ella ahora estaba feliz

Sing to me the song of the stars Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again when it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

Estaba bailando y cantando pero Inuyasha se dio cuenta de algo en su muñeca izquierda había muchas cortadas que estaban sangrando y sus ojos estaban tristes.

Kagome..

Ella voltea y al ver a Inuyasha al lado suyo empieza a temblar le tenia miedo, corrió hacia el ángel, el nunca le pudo ver la cara a ese sujeto era alto de la misma estatura que el tenia le cabello largo y blanco a la luz de la luna brillaba como la plata y estaba abrazándola.

Sálvala, eres su única esperanza, se sincero con ella la vas a perder, recuérdale..Tu ya sabes que, la amo y no la quiero ver llorar.

_**In the arms of an angel **_

_(En los brazos de un ángel)  
**Fly away from here**_

_(Me alejo volando de aquí)  
**From this dark cold hotel room**_

_(Desde esta fría y oscura habitación de hotel)_  
_**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_(Y lo interminable a que le temes)_  
_**You are pulled from the wreckage**_

_(Has sido sacado del resto)  
**Of your silent reverie**_

_(De tu ensueño silencioso)  
**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_(Estás en los brazos de un ángel)  
**May you find some comfort there**_

_(Puede que encuentres algún confort allí)_

El ángel desaparece, Kagome pone sus manos en su cabeza se sienta y llora, Inuyasha la abraza y le dice que el esta ahí con ella.

-No me toques me das miedo... estas frió...-ella trata de safarse pero Inuyasha era mucho más fuerte q ella.

Debajo de donde estaban ellos se abrió un hoyo negro que absorbía solamente a Kagome, el la agarro de su brazo pero la fuerza era demasiada.

Suéltame me haces daño, quiero estar aquí, ERES CRUEL SUÉLTAME!..

La fuerza fue tan grande que se le resbalo de las manos, intento ir por ella pero ya se había cerrado el hoyo, el jardín empezó a desintegrarse una fuerza elevaba todo, las flores, los árboles, todo era elevaba, Inuyasha sintió también como era desprendido de la tierra solo pudo gritar una cosa..

KAGOME...

_**So tired of the straight line**_

_(Tan cansado de la línea recta)  
**And everywhere you turn**_

_(Y dondequiera que voltees)  
**There's vultures and thieves at your back**_

_(Hay buitres y ladrones a tu espalda)  
**And the storm keeps on twisting**_

_(Y la tormenta sigue dando vueltas)  
**You keep on building the lie**_

_(Tu sigues construyendo la mentira)  
**That you make up for all that you lack**_

_(Que hiciste por todo lo que te falta)  
**It don't make no difference**_

_(No hace diferencia)  
**Escaping one last time**_

_(Escaparse una última vez)  
**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh**_

_(Es más fácil creer en esta dulce locura)  
**This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_

_(Esta gloriosa tristeza que viene a mis rodillas)_

KAGOME!

Había despertado estaba en su cuarto sudaba en frió y tenia demasiado calor pero su cuerpo estaba congelado, recordó que había tomado a Kagome con su mano derecha, el volteo a ver su mano y su sorpresa fue mayor su mano estaba llena de sangre pero no era su sangre...

Kagome.

_**In the arms of an angel**_

_(En los brazos de un angel)  
**Fly away from here**_

_(Me alejo volando de aquí)  
**From this dark cold hotel room**_

_(Desde esta fría y oscura habitación de hotel)  
**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_(Y lo interminable a que le temes)  
**You are pulled from the wreckage**_

_(Has sido sacado del resto)  
**Of your silent reverie**_

_(De tu ensueño silencioso)  
**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_(Estás en los brazos de un angel)  
**May you find some comfort there**_

_(Puede que encuentres algún confort allí)_

A que se refería el ángel..Que tenia que decirle y recordarle las pocas cosas que se le vinieron a la mente eran los momentos más difíciles que tuvo con ella..Onigumo quería a Kagome pero ella no pudo corresponderle y se sentía incomoda, cuando Renkutsu la molestaba y la alejaba de el, Jakutsu simplemente no había nada y recordaba que ella..

...Ella me quiere...

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

_(Estás en los brazos de un ángel)  
**May you find some comfort here**_

_(Puede que encuentres algún confort allí)_

BUENO...AQUÍ LES DEJE LA CONTI ESPERO Q LES GUSTE, LA SONG SE LLAMA " ANGEL" ES DE SARA MCLACHLAN ES MI SONG FAVORITA Y DE MI CANTANTE FAVORITA..FELIZ FIN DE SEMANITA...


	5. Entre Mis Brazos

HOLISSS MIS PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES JEJEJEJE...ANDO DE MUY BUE HUMOR JAJA AQUÍ ELS DEJO LA CONTI JAJAJA..ESPERO Q LES GUSTE

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO SON MIOS SON DE RUMIKO.

_**Quiero convertir tu aliento tibio  
en la esperanza que mañana juntos veamos el sol  
tu respiras junto a mis latidos  
hacen que me sienta aun mas vivo y provocarme al amor**_

flash back 

-Ya ! Basta.. Cuando quieras hablar sabes donde encontrarme.

Un día Kagome y él estaban sentados y le dijo algo

-Ya sé que a ti no te importa pero te lo voy a decir de todas maneras, no me gusta que seas así conmigo a veces no te entiendo, me lastima demasiado esa barrera que pones, en algunos momentos eres un hombre impenetrable, te comportas indiferente en muchos situaciones, ya no puedo mas, estoy harta que me trates como una muñeca, no lo soy!

Kagome se levanta y el también, se alejan cada quien por su lado, nunca intentaron comunicarse hasta que por equivocación se volvieron a encontrar.

fin del flash back 

-No recuerdo que le tenia que decir...debe de haber una forma en que pueda hablarle a Kagome.

Uno nunca sabe si es el destino o él porque pasan las cosas pero el destino iba a jugar con la vida de ellos dos y a Inuyasha le pondría una luz en el camino. El destino siempre conspira a nuestro favor y en este caso no iba a ser la excepción.

_**Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio que te protega  
y te lleve en mis sueños cierra los ojos no tengas miedo  
que entre mis brazos yo te tengo**_

Inuyasha salía de su cuarto y ya lejos de la universidad paseando por las avenidas vio algo que llamo su atención un anuncio ¿necesitas ayuda, Una hoja le cayo en la cara él la tira pero la hoja vuelve a pegársele hasta que la vio y leyó lo que decía: Quieres comunicarte con ella, saber que es lo que pasa, ven al salón de " Contatti di Supernatural "

Creyó que esto era una señal y alguna ayuda extra no vendría en vano, así que siguió las señales hasta encontrar la dirección.

-Bueno las cosas no pueden ser tan malas de lo que ya están.

Al fin después de 2 hrs. Caminando sin rumbo, creyó que se había perdido, estaba cansado no creía que estuviera tan lejos.

"Contatti di Supernatural" leyó en un callejón, -así que aquí es -, entro al edificio tenia un estilo hindú, había gente reunida en circulo, donde fumaban en esas cosas árabes, posiblemente se estaban drogando pensó. Su nariz le empezó a picar ya que olía demasiado a incienso, la luz era tenue, había chicas que pasaban a su alrededor bailando al ritmo del belly dance, mientras un joven de coleta pequeña estaba bailando con ellas, una joven le jala enojada y se acerca a Inuyasha

-Bienvenido seas, te estábamos esperando Inuyasha..– no puedo terminar de hablar cuando la joven de la misma edad de el le dijo.

-Llegas tarde Inuyasha, soy Sango y él es miroku esta es nuestra casa..

-Hooo, hola – Inuyasha no sabia como pudo saber su nombre, tal ves le atino.

-Acompáñanos, no tienes mucho tiempo – le dice la joven.

-He..ok-respondió Inu

-Tu amiga se metió con cosas que nunca debió conocer ahora ella no puede salir-dijo el joven de ojos azules

-Jajajajajajja-Inuyasha empezó a burlarse y hablar sarcásticamente – me vas a decir que se metió a un culto donde aprendió cosas satánicas, o cosas como vudú, magia negra jaja si una witch totalmente jaja sabes que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Bueno si eso piensas, puedes irte y seguir en donde mismo.-dijo la chica castaña

-Haber entonces díganme algo que me ayude según Uds.

Sango agarro una bola de hilo, se la dio a miroku el se sentó al estilo budista y empezó a meditar, el hilo se veía demasiado brillante hasta que empezó a enredarlo en sus dedos no se veía nada parecía que empezaba a jugar con el aire, hasta que puso sus manos alrededor de una vela y con un movimiento fijo y rápido de adelante hacia atrás, la vela se partió en dos.

-vamos a ver a tu amiga..dijo sango que se posicionaba atrás del joven de ojos azules

Estelas brillantes empezaron a verse hasta que vio los hilos y pudo ver entre ellos a Kagome.

-Es ella?..

-Sí sí esss!- Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía, era demasiado escéptico y ahora ver esto, ya todo podía creer, intento tocar a Kagome pero en eso Sango levanta la voz..

-Ni te atrevas por que si ella no te reconoce o te teme o no te puede ver, los hilos de Miroku te cortaran, ahora quiero que te concentres y pienses en ella ahora relájate y pase lo que pase y veas lo que veas no te muevas y no hagas ningún esfuerzo.

-Esta bien..

Inuyasha vio como Miroku extendía los hilos y los guiaba a muchas direcciones, los hilos rebotaban con mucha velocidad, la habitación estaba rodeada con ellos, era una verdadera telaraña, si intentaba moverse su vida podría acabar sin que el se diera cuenta , volteo hacia donde estaba Sango ella empezó a luchar contra una sombra y cuando la corto con un boomerang gigante ella y miroku desaparecieron y con ellos el cuarto, los hilos se movieron en dirección a el, pensó que era lo ultimo que vería su cuerpo dejo de moverse, cuando abrió los ojos creyó que estaba muerto pero enfrente de el estaba Kagome. ahora la habitación era un inmenso bosque...ella se acerco hacia el y le acaricio la cara

_**Juro que nunca sentiras conmigo el frio  
cuidare hasta el minimo suspiro  
sueña que yo tambien  
soñare si te encuentras bien**_

-hola pequeño que haces aquí estas perdido...

-Pequeño? – volteo hacia un lago y vio su reflejo su apariencia...era de cuando tenia 12 años, era la forma en que Kagome no lo consideraba hostil pensó él, voltio hacia ella y la abrazo

-Kagome! – cerro los ojos por un momento trato de pensar que todo esto no era cierto pero al abrir los ojos vio que Kagome volvía a ser una niña.

-Que pasa niño?

-Kagome..

-Me conoces

-Hee..sip hemos jugado desde hace muchos años y ahora vengo a ayudarte, Kagome al parecer volvía a ser una pequeña niña, la niña que el conocía llorona y frágil.

-A mí?..Estoy bien, yo siempre estoy bien SOY YO!..

-Segura entonces..por que quieres llorar...Kagome no llores

-No quiero llorarrrrr!

-Acaso tienes miedo..

-Noooo! Claro que nooo...y la niña empezó a romper en llanto.

_**Te pido que en mi pecho encuentres el alivio  
de tu vida en todos los sentidos yo no dormire  
solo te vere  
hasta que tu decidas regresar a mi otra vez**_

Inuyasha profundizo el abrazo y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que volvían a ser ellos.

-No abras los ojos, lo único que te puedo decir ahora es que no estas sola yo estoy aquí y entre mis brazos te protejo...Kagome por que estas aquí..?

-Aquí donde de que hablas?

-No sabes quien soy yo verdad...? Y lo que ha estado pasando?

-No..

-Te voy a decir por que he venido aquí, por favor no me tengas miedo..

-Mjmm

-Soy yo Inuyasha, tu mejor amigo, vine a ayudarte y saber la razón por la que te estas dejando morir.

-Yo no me estoy muriendo

-Sé que es muy difícil de que me entiendas y que me creas pero me he metido a tu mundo, ya ha pasado un mes desde que estas en coma, y tu única reacción es llorar, tu cuerpo no va aguantar mucho tiempo y..no quiero que mueras...

_**Quiero abrir los ojos escondidos  
en la madrugada tu y yo unidos  
y te des cuenta que estoy  
y alrededor ya no hay peligro  
tu estaras por siempre aqui conmigo  
aunque te marches amor**_

**-Aléjate! De nosotras por fin encontramos un lugar tranquilo**-Inuyasha se dio cuenta q otra chica igual a Kagome estaba detrás de ella y lo amenazaba.

-Quién eres? Por que molestas a mi Hermana-dice la chica que apareció de la nada era una copia exacta de Kagome

-Cómo te llamas?

-Kikyo – y en un movimiento acorralo a Inuyasha, estaba a centímetros de encajarle una espada que materializo en su mano cuando, aparece Sango y con su espada y su Hiraikotsu empieza a luchar y proteger a Inuyasha, los hilos empezaron a moverse y cortar todo.

-Dame la mano – miroku le grito, Inuyasha le agarro la mano, alcanzo a ver como la que dijo llamarse Kikyo empezó a cortar los hilos.

-Kagome..

_**Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio que te proteja  
y te lleve en mis sueños cierra los ojos no tengas miedo  
que entre mis brazos yo te tengo**_

HOLAAA! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI CONTI JEJE HACE MCUHO QUE NO PONIA PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD NO ME DEJA MUCHO TIEMPO Y ESO QUE HORITA ESTOY EN UN TIEMPO DE RELAX ..BUENO ESTA SONG SE LLAMA " ENTRE MIS BRAZOS " DEL GRUPO LU..ESTA MUY BELLA THANKS A TODOS BA BYE


End file.
